characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Jenn
Jennifer Powers and Abilities Stand User *'Aerokinesis': **'Flight': ***'Force Fields': *'Geokinesis': **'Ferrokinesis': *'Hydrokinesis': **'Cryokinesis': *'Pyrokinesis': *'Atomic Manipulation': She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **'Electrogenesis': ***''Electrokinesis: **'Hydrogenesis': **'Magnetokinesis': **'Thermokinesis': ***'Cryogenesis': ***'Pyrogenesis': Electro Magneto *'Magnetic Fiber Reinforcement to near Valyrian level''' *'Magnetic Energy and Fields Manipulation:' Devil Fruit Kin Kin no Mi Work in Progress The Kin Kin no Mi 'is an immensely powerful Special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants Jennifer the ability to generate, manipulate, and transform into the metallic element of gold almost limitlessly; wielding a power not dissimilar to the invincible Logia-type Devil Fruits. As a result, Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to generate unfathomable amounts of raw elemental gold that she can bend to her every whim. From an economic standpoint, Jennifer's gold is of an unparalleled, exceptional capability; and with her vast abilities to generate gold Jennifer is capable of seemingly holding a near-limitless supply of economic currency, capable of crashing entire economies if she so desired and is capable of buying virtually anything and everything that can be bought due to sheer level of wealth that she has obtained after the consumption of this Devil Fruit. Having a godlike level of power over the concept of the substance gold, Jennifer is capable of generating and manipulating gold that dramatically surpasses it's conventional analogues in every sense; generating incredibly dense, unfathomably durable, and extremely electrically conductive and efficient gold; a capacity she utilizes in tandem with her affinity for the combat style of Electro as a descendant of the Mink Tribe. However, perhaps most uniquely, Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to reflect all manner of incomng infrared radiation (heat) striking her or her gold; allowing her to seemingly demonstrate abilities akin to a pyrokinetic or combustion based Paramecia-type Devil Fruit; collecting, focusing, and reflecying thermal energy to create streams of heat that causes what she wishes to combust or become lit ablaze by bombarding their structure with intense thermal energy. Through expert manipulation of her gold, upon activating her transformation Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to become a blinding flare of light and heat; especially when the sun is down around her; generating gold to focus the radiant energy reflecting off of her body to incinerate a given target. However, in addition; through her transformation into gold, Jennifer is capable of achieving partial transformations as a mastered Special Paramecia; and as a result has demonstrated the ability to transform the electrical neural network of her body into gold, dramatically accelerating her mind, movements, processing speed, and even her reflex arc; allowing her to move at, perceive and react to some of the greatest of speeds. In addition, as gold is largely corrosion resistant; as gold Jennifer has demonstrated a resistance to acidic and poisonous properties not capable without the use of her Devil Fruit. Bend around opponent's attacks, elemental intangiblity. Incredible capability for manipiulation; and through channeling Observation Haki through her gold has a sensory rapport to all gold she manipulates; dramatically augmenting her sensory and extrasensory capabilities. Has Awakened her Special Paramecia; enabling her to transmute the world around her into more gold which she can utilize to supplement her capabilities. (''Change to Metal in General Special Paramecia; allowing her to extend her capabilities to any form of metal she has touched. As a result she has demonstrated mercury, gold, tungsten, and other propertes allowing this to be one of the most versatile Paramecia ever). *'Gold Self: '''Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to seemngly cover her own skin in gold; as well as create armour of gold that she wears clad around her physical frame to seemingly dramatically augment her physicality and the sheer force behind her attacks; while bombarding her opponent with unfathomable levels of heat. In addition, Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to freely manipulate the form of her armour to replicate whatever suits her in the heat of battle; allowing for tremendous close-combat versatility as she is capable of generating swords, claws, scales, additional limbs and all manner of combat-oriented implements to assist her in combat. Due to the sheer durability of her gold; this serves as an extremely efficient technique. **'Golden Selves: 'Jennifer has demonstrated the ability to create foot soldiers made out of solid; nigh-indestructible gold that she can utilize to overwhelm her opponents or attack; even press them to make a silly decision in terrms of strategy. *'Golden Flaker: *'Golden Impair:' *'Golden Boost:' *'Golden God:' *'Submarine:' *'Drawstring:' *'Golden Dragon:' **'Reverse Scales:' *'Golden Scales:' *'Gold Moment:' *'Gold Drill:' *'Golden Skies:' *'Golden Strings:' *'Golden Net:' *'Golden Meld:' *'Golden Touch:' *'Golden Bomb:' *'Golden Faraday:' *'Gold Dust:' *'Gold Bullets:' *'Golden Arm:' *'Golden Missiles:' *'Golden Geyser:' *'Golden Monkey:' *'Molten Railgun:' *'Skeleton Key:' *'Gold Labryinth:' *'Golden Agent:' Turn into a thin golden wire and snoop about the place *'Golden Breath' *'internal Gold Muslces' *'Gold Cloak' *'Golden Tendrils:' *'Gold Tech:' *'Golden Sense:' *'Golden Spring:' *'Golden Blacksmith:' *'Snowflakes:' *'Hinge:' *'Golden Snakes:' *'Golden Tail:' *'Golden Bones:' *'Golden Hair:' *'Golden Defense:' *'Golden Darts:' *'Golden Camo:' *'Midas Touch:' *'Golden Prison:' *'Golden Claw:' *'Golden Lasers:' *'Gold Rings:' *'Gold Death:' *'Gold Lock:' *'Gold Wall:' *'Gold Walk:' *'Gold Extend:' *'Gold Arts:' *'Golden Lasso:' *'Golden Railway:' *'Golden Angel:' *'Golden Buddha:' *'Mantle:' *'Golden Fibers:'